Lost Comrade
by XxUkarixX
Summary: When a new stitchpunk named 11 meets up with the original 9, and experiences the lost of a dear friend, her life takes an interesting turn.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! I figured I'd post this fan fic here as well. I have up to 7 chapters written of this already so yeah :3**

_______________

Dirty gray clouds swirled in the sky overhead. A slight wind blew causing dust to dance

aimlessly in the air, only to float back down when the wind ceased. Quietly 11 climbed down the rubble of a building. The metal pole in her hand helped her balance on the ragged rocks. As she went, her optics kept a look out on her surroundings. She was a paranoid little doll. 10 led the way as he climbed on the rocks ahead of her. He wasn't as timid as 11, but he to watched and listened for any danger. The two of them always wandered through the wasteland together, always close.

"10, when are you going to stop?" asked 11, her voice tired. The two of them had been walking all day with nothing to show for it.

10 looked at his companion and a soft smile crossed his face "Always whining huh?" Turning his head, he looked out at the vast expand of ruins in front of them. He smiled softly at her "I guess we can stop for now...We have to find somewhere to stay soon though"

With a sigh of relief 11 plopped herself down onto a rock and immediately pulled her legs up. "Thank you!" she breathed. She pushed her hood down from her head and looked up at the sky. The clouds continued to dance to the sound of the wind and 11 smiled slightly as she watched them. "Hey 10...what are we looking for anyway?"

"We're looking for others"

"Others?" 11 looked at him confused. She didn't know there were anyone else like them around here. 10 simply stared at the horizon.

"Yes. Others" He answered turning around to face her. His arms were crossed as he looked down at her from where he stood on top of a rock. 11 Simply looked at him in awe. "I read in a book before we left, and it said that there are others like us somewhere around here"

11 shook her head "That's not possible" she mumbled. 10 seemed like he was going to jump down and explain something to the other stitchpunk, but froze as a eerie screech echoed around them. 11 stood rigid in fear, while 10 jumped down from where he stood and grabbed 11's arm.

"Don't just sit there!" he hissed as he pulled her into an old destroyed building. They ran, hand in hand, through the debris of the once inhabited home. Making their way to the roof, 10 pushed 11 underneath a peice of metal. The doll gave a little metallic squeak as she hit the paneling. 11 quickly turned and pulled out a folded up spear from his sleeve. Throwing it into the air it opened and 10 easily caught it again.

He could sense the beast coming closer to the building, could hear it's metal claws scraping against the bare stone. 10 gripped his spear tightly, his little hands shaking.

Once again he could hear the beast. It was still coming for them.

Silently 11 peeked out from where she was, 11 stood in front of her, protecting her from the beast. She tried to speak "10..don't-" but 10 just hushed her. He motioned for her to go back under the metal where it wouldn't see her. Nodding she did as she was told and curled up into a little ball, her cape and hood covering her almost completely.

The ear peircing screech came again and followed by a loud thud as the beast jumped onto the building's wall. The action caused the entire from of it to shake, nearly knocking 10 over.

Slowly the beast climbed up the wall and soon 11 could see the beast's head from where she hid behind 10. It had some kind of skull for a head, a makeshift beast was crafted out of metal that was connected to the skull. Two blood red eyes shined from the eye sockets. The beast's body was made up of metal poles, large plastic tubes, and two bulking metal barrels. It's razor sharp talons flexed as the raptor-like beast examined 10. The tube that made up it's tail swiveled back and forth and it's head began to jerk around.

11 nearly screamed out in terror for 10 as he stood in front of the beast, but she covered her mouth and stayed quiet. She couldn't bear to watch her friend be killed by the creature.

Then with bravery and viciousness, that 11 hadn't expected in her kindhearted friend, 10

charged the beast stabbing into one of the tubes in it's stomach. The beast screeched in surprise as air quickly escaped from the punctured plastic tubing. In retaliation the raptor aimed a swipe at 10, but barely missed. It's claw snagged on the side of his arm. cutting the fabric. 10 was flung sideways by the impact,losing his spear he hit what was left of a decrepit chimney, he fell and rolled slightly down the rooftop, only to be stopped by a piece of wood sticking up from inside.

The beast stalked up to the unconscious doll and prodded him with a he didn't respond it made a noise that sounded like laughter, then it picked 10 up in its bird-like jaws. 11 watched silently in horror. Her friend was in danger and she couldn't do anything to help him. As the raptor-beast began to turn away and leave the roof 11 saw 10 stir the the monster's jaws. He was still alive!

He glared at the beast, then looked down at the dark dirty ground below the building, and then to 11. With a soft sad smile and a small wave, he mouthed the word "Goodbye" to her and flung his hand into the beast's eye socket. The glass that made up it's eye shattered and the beast screeched loud and high pitch. It flung it's head around trying to dislodge 10, but ended up losing it's footing as it thrashed and the weight of it's massive body caused it to slip and fall off the building, bringing 10 with it.

"NOOOOOO!!" 11 cried as she bolted from her hiding spot and looked over the side. The beast was nothing but pieces, and there was no sign of 10. 11's feet nearly gave way underneath her. 10 had sacrificed himself to save her, why...why....why....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! :D please review I'd like to hear what you guys think**

* * *

11 awoke with a start. It had been nothing but a dream. The memory of that horrible night, the despair at the lose of 10, the only companion she had known. She still couldn't bare the pain of it. That night had plagued her, even now, in her dreams. Why wouldn't it just leave her alone? She just wanted them to be forgotten, to be free of the pain and suffering. Was it better to forget? or to bear that memory and try to live on? Whether it was better or not, the memory had lived on. Painfully.

Trying to shake off the feeling of terror, 11 held her head in her tiny metal hands. The wooden plank that made up her bed creacked as she rocked back and forth. Her body shook as if from cold.

A small voice called out to her as she sat there in panic. She looked up to see 6 standing in the crack in the wall that made her doorway. 11 hadn't even realized she had cried out. The look on the ink splattered stitchpunk's face showed obvious concern. His nervous hands clutching the key that hung from his neck.

"Bad dream...did you have it again?" 6 asked as he made his way to her side. He sat down on the wood. One hand remained on the key, the other came to rest on 11's own hand which was still clutching her frantic head.

The touch calmed her and made her relax. She looked up at 6, his uneven optics stared back at her. A smile spread across his face as she calmed down.

"There. All better now. No more fear" he whispered.

11's optics slid closed as she rested her head on 6's hand. He always knew how to comfort her. He was always there. Resting her head on 6's shoulder, flashes of memory came to her. The sky dyed red from flames, the ashes floating down. Why had she burned to building to the ground? was it because it stood as a monument to her grief? Or was it to thoroughly destroy the retched monster that took 10 from her? She shivered again.

Her optics opened and her eyes fell upon the spear that 10 had once held. It was mounted on the wall on the other side of her room. She had retrieve it from the building before it went up in flames. It was her dearest possession. Shaking off her thoughts of 10 she turned her attention back to 6.

"Thank you" She whispered softly and took 6's hand in hers, smiling at him.

"If you need me. I'll be here"

Silently 11 layed back down, this time she rested her head on 6's knees. The striped stitchpunk didn't protest, he simply stroked 11's head affectionately, soothing her. Awkwardly so as to not disturb 11, 6 reached for 11's cloak, which was hung beside the bed, and covered her with it like a blanket. She snuggled into it as 6 went back to stroking her head softly.

Laying there, being comforted by her dear friend, it wasn't hard for 11's optics to slide close and for her to slip into a rest cycle. This time, her dreams her peaceful and uninterrupted.

* * *

When 11 awoke again, sun lit the room just slightly. 6 was gone, but in his place was 3 and 4 running around her room, their optics flashing. She sat up and rubbed her head, the twins poked at her, obviously trying to get her attention. With a smile she got to her feet.

"Whats up little ones?" she asked softly.

The twins scurried out of the room, in a way only they could manage, and 11 had no choice but to follow. Grabbing her cloak and hooking it on, she walked out. They led her to the "throne room" as 1 preferred to call it. The elder doll was probably going to scold her for something. She had been with them for about a month now, and every time 1 had called for her it was to scold her for something stupid, or something she didn't even do.

A sigh escaped her lips as she entered the brightly lit room, the sun beamed down through the glass clock face. 1 was mounted on his throne, his staff in hand, and 8 standing proudly beside him. 3 and 4 scurried off, for their task was complete, and they were free to play once again. 1 sat there, motionless as he examined her.

Several moments passed and 11 was growing impatient at 1's silence "So whats up Mr. Pope" she purred as she crossed her arms.

1 stomped his staff on the ground "Do not talk to me in that tone girl" he growled. He stood and 8 watched 11 like a predator ready to protect his prey. 1 waved his hand and 8 immediately sat down on the book that rested beside the throne. He was like a pet, doing as he was told. 11 snickered at that.

"You are here because 2 thinks you need to get out of this cathedral" once again 1 waved. This time however, he waved to 2 who 11 hadn't seen when she had entered the room. He was sitting off to the side, next to the fire pit. The inventor got to his feet and walked slowly towards them, his hand on his cane.

11 just looked at 1 bewildered. He actually didn't yell at her. Suspecting something 11 raised an eyebrow "And if i refuse to go?" she asked.

1 glared her and opened his mouth to speak, but 2 broke in before he could.

"You don't have to go" the elderly stitchpunk said as he put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled "But it would be better for you to get out of here" He was being sincere. 2 was always kind to others. 11 just smiled back. What else could she do when he was being so kind.

Giving a delighted nod 2 clasped his hands together on his small metal cane "Brilliant! I'll make preparations to leave immediately!" he was overjoyed. As he left the room 11 looked back at 1.

"So where are we going? Or are you not coming?" She asked. 1 just returned to his throne, not saying a word until after he sat down. He tapped his long metal finger on the arm of the throne.

"No, 2 only wishes to bring you, 6, 5 and 7 along with him. The twins, 8, and I are to remain here"

11 stared at 1 for a moment. It seemed like he was regretful that wasn't going. Does he want to join us? she thought, but then dismissed it. Realizing 1 hadn't answered her question she pressed again. "So where is he taking us?"

"To examine the Emptiness"

"The Emptiness?!" 11 nearly shook in fear. She wasn't sure she'd want to go out there again. What would she do if they came close to where 10 had been killed? Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts. _"Don't worry...You'll have 6"_ she told herself and a smile instantly crossed her face as she thought about her dear friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Silently 11 made her way to the watch tower. 2 and 5 had built a platform that stretched out from the tower. 1 had told her that everyone would meet her there, and sure enough they were all there. 2 and 5 were talking in hushed tones on the platform that overlooked the Emptiness, 7 sat not far from them. She watched them quietly as she held her shield. 6 was off by himself, quietly drawing on some scrapped paper. He looked peaceful, happy.

"Ah welcome 11" 2 was the first to notice her arrival and he smiled. He left 5 and what he was working on and came to her side. He put a hand behind her back and led her to the strange invention. It looked only like a pile of metal, wood and cloth. "This is what we'll be leaving in"

5 turned towards them, he's one eye focusing on 11 "So you're finally out of that cave eh?" he smiled obviously trying to play with her.

"Oh shut up" she teased back and punched 5's arm. He only smiled and rubbed his arm, then went off to talk to 7. 11 looked at the thing again "So..what is that?" she asked 2 as he went back to preparing it from their departure.

He spoke, but kept his eyes on his work "It's called a balloon, humans use to make them long ago when they were still around." He worked quietly for a minute and 11 believed their conversation was over. She began to walk to where 6 was in the corner.

"Are you alright with going out into the Emptiness? With what happened I'm not sure if..."

11 froze where she stood and slowly turned her head back to 2. The elder was staring straight at her, his attention no longer on the balloon. "H-how..." she couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

2 smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, his double jointed fingers settling there easily. "I know what happened that day we found you" 11 tried to speak, but 2 silenced her with a shake of his head. "No one told me, don't think that 6 has betrayed your trust"

11 looked over at the artist as he silently drew in the corner and smiled softly, he still kept her secret about 10. She turned back to 2 again "Then how did you..."

He smiled again "Well when everyone else took you here, I followed your trail back to that building...the one you burned down. 11 looked away.

Taking a quick glance at 6 he continued "I didn't know why it was burning, but I figured you did it for some reason, and in the flames I saw the remains of the raptor creature" A small shudder crept up 11's metal spine. Silently 2 patted her shoulder "After you first joined us here you'd always cry out as you rested...calling for 10 and telling him not to leave you, so I put it together" His optics showed concern and 11 put her hand on top of his on her shoulder.

"Thank you 2, but I'll be fine going into the Emptiness" she moved his hand off of her as she spoke "And please keep this to yourself...there is no reason to bother the others with what is in the past" 2 nodded and went back to preparing the balloon.

He called 5 over to help and the two of them moved the balloon further out onto the platform so their was no roof over them. 11 touched 6's shoulder and he looked up at her. He smiled as he realized it was her and touched her hand.

"We're leaving yes?" he asked and she nodded. Pulling slightly on her hand he stood, taking both of her hands in his and led her to the balloon.

"6 I can walk myself" she laughed and 6 just continued to pull her onto the platform. There was a big smile on his face "But I wish to lead you" The reason behind his actions were unknown to 11, but all she could do is smile. She cared deeply for 6.

2 lit a candle on his foot and used it to light the small candle that was placed on three metal rods connected to the basket of the balloon. With the help of 5 he spread out the fabric and it started to fill up with hot air.

------------------------------------------------------------

Within minutes they were floating high above the Emptiness. 2 stood underneath the candle, watching and managing the small flame. 5 and 7 stood at one of the basket looking down at the ground. They were standing close together, with 5's arm wrapped around 7's shoulder. 11 watched them, a smile of her face. She was one of the few in the group who could tell how much they cared for one another. Everyone else, besides 2, was completely unaware.

11 turned around and looked rested her arms on the side of the basket. She stared silently out into the Emptiness. The barren land scape seemed so unfriendly to her. Just the sight of the dirty landscape made her shiver. She hadn't stepped foot there since she had been taken into the group.

Silently 6, who noticed 11 shiver, wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"No reason to fear. Ground down there. You here"

Shock showed on 11's face, but she didn't push him away. She looked at him and smiled, then she rested her head on top of his, his thread-like hair tickling her face,

She stayed there for a few moments, silently watching as the ground passed by underneath them. She had only looked down for second and something immediately caught her attention. A movement.

Was its a machine? No...no. To small....then what? What would be out there in the Emptiness?

11 followed the small pale figure, but it was to hard to see what is was. By the movements that she could see, she just figured it was some kind of small machine. Then why....?

A loud snap cut off 11's thoughts. She had been leaning to hard on the side of the basket and the old wood couldn't support her and broke. A high-pitched wail came from her small body as she she fell into open air. Her optics squeezed tight. She expected to fall to her death, she expected to see 10. She expected...

Someone cried out her name.

Suddenly, 11 was swung sideways, then rocked back on forth. Opening her optics she looked up to see 6 grasping her hand. 5 and 7 held 6 in place, keeping him from falling off too. Together all three of them pulled her back into the basket and she quickly curled up in the corner farthest from the broken side. All three of them crouched nearby, three pairs of worried optics stared at her. She couldn't speak. Fear still held a tight grip on her. All she could do was to grip her shoulders tightly and hide her face in her arms. She shook violently.

She was quiet for some, huddled in a tight ball. A hand rested on her back and she was shocked to see, not 6, but 7 comforting her, but he was next to her none the less watching her. Shakily she spoke "I..I-I'm o-okay now..." turning to 6 she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you"

6's pen tipped hands wrapped around her, hugging her back. "Welcome..." he whispered. 5 touched 11's shoulder, making her turn around.

"You alright?" he asked, he was like her older brother. She nodded slowly and stood up, pulling 6 up with her. He patted her arm gently then went to the other side of the basket and looked out at the Emptiness, he stood just beside the whole 11 had created.

He looked at the dirty rubble of buildings, trying to see what 11 had been looking at. It didn't take long for him to spot the small pale thing, it stood out just barely against the dirt and stone. His optics widened, for whatever it was seemed to be watching the balloon. 6's hands gripped the basket, and silently watched as the thing disappeared from view underneath the rubble.

11 looked over at 6 from where she stood assuring 2 she was okay. 6's fingers were twitching and his optics were locked on the ground. Carefully she made her way beside him.

"Uh 6...are you okay?" she touched his shoulder, but there was no response. Only his fingers continued to twitch, as if he wished to draw, but simply had no paper to draw on. 11 quickly turned around to face 2.

"We need to get back to the clock tower...6 is seeing something"

------------------------------------------------------------

As soon soon as they landed back on the watch tower, 11 immediately took 6 to his room, found a scrap of paper and put it down in front of him. His hands continued to twitch until they flew to the paper and began drawing. 11 sat back, not wanting to disturb him. She did however, watch the drawing he was making. At first it just seemed like a bunch of scribbles, but soon it began to take shape.

What she could see there was a large black figure in the middle of the drawing, and two different figures were on either side of it. One of the figures seemed to be taller than the other, 11 looked at it confused.

"6, what on earth is-"

"A friend! A friend!" 6 turned his uneven optics to her, his body shook. "A friend....will become enemy..." he mumbled and his fingers ceased to move. 11 came closer to him and he slumped into her, his energy gone. She held there for a while, he needed rest. So she moved him gently over to the little nest of fabric that he had clustered together in a corner. She lied him down there, took off her cap, and rested it over him like a blanket.

What ever he had seen, it seemed to terrify him. If there was only one thing 11 knew at that moment it was, something was coming, and it was coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days 6 continued to frantically draw. He rarely left his room. Over and over he drew the same strange drawing with the three shapes.

11 would often sit in his room with him and watch him draw. She would mostly just be quiet and leave him to his bizarre visions, and urge him to rest when he became tired.

1 would have nothing to do with it, he always believed 6's visions were nothing but his own psychotic mind playing with him. 2 however, saw something in his drawings and took some of them to examine with 5.

Whatever 6 was seeing it always left him frightened and exhausted. Often he would fall asleep in the middle of another sketch and he would curl up next to 11. She couldn't do anything for him, she felt totally useless. He was dealing with this himself since he couldn't fully explain to anyone what he saw.

"A friend will become an enemy?" she mumbled as 6 had fallen asleep next to her once again. "What do you mean by that…" she asked her dozing friend.

As she sat there she didn't notice 5's approach. Him and 6 were very close, like brothers. He came up beside her and rested a hand on her head.

"How is he?" he asked.

11 just looked up at him "He's visions are getting worse" her optics moved to the several sketches that littered the floor and the wall. 5 looked kind of worried.

"He's never acted like this before..." 5 crouched beside her and rubbed 6's head, messing up his ragged hair.

11 was silent. After all, what could she say? Nothing that came to mind would make anything better. Silently she unhooked her cap from her neck and covered 6 with it. 5 simply watched her.

"What is that thing anyway?" he asked slowly pointing at the blue fabric. She smiled sadly.

"This?...Well...someone important to me made it for me. He said it'll always be my reminder of him." She stroked the blue cap affectionately, her finger running across the tan pouch where her number was written.

5 touched her hand, causing 11 to jump slightly "It sounds special" he understood.

11 sighed and rested the cloak back on 6 "That doesn't matter now, what matters is whats going on with 6" She stroked his head as he lay there sleeping. "Something horrible is coming and we need to figure out what"

The one-eyed stitchpunk said nothing for a moment. He just stared around the room at the strange drawings.

"Maybe we should go back to the Emptiness and scout" he said softly.

She tensed. No matter how much she tried not to, she always flinched when someone talked about the Emptiness. Those memories still vividly sketched in her head. "W-why go back there? What could we possibly find?"

5 didn't seem to notice her "All three of us could go, maybe even bring 7 with us, or 8" He looked distracted as he thought of a plan.

The bulking bodyguard was not someone 11 would like to be around for a long period of time. 8 made her feel uncomfortable.

"Uh...how about just us and 7?" she suggested.

5 just smiled and nodded. He then proceeded to pace around 6's room, a finger tapping his chin as he thought. They would need some supplies, which they could get from 2. They didn't need for 1 to know about this and forbid them from leaving. They'd have to go in the morning, when 1 was still resting.

As 5 paced and thought, 11 stayed by 6. He would be waking soon and she wanted to comfort him when he did. Hopefully scouting would give them the answers they would need.

------------------------------------------------------------

After getting the supplies they needed from 2. and assuring him they'd be fine, they headed for the Emptiness. 5 had woken 7 up, and after many questions she joined them as well.

The sun began to rise as they headed out. 6 was still skiddish from his visions, but he moved on with the others, always clinging to 11's arm.

5 took the lead. 11 thought it sort of amusing that the one-eyed one was taking lead, but she didn't mind. He was acting very brave for once and it was a good change of pace.

As they trekked onward, they could easily hear the machines prowling around in the distance, the mechanical hum filled the air. By noon the hum had almost disappeared. It was oddly quiet now, and 6 seemed to notice it as well, because he began to get more fidgety. He mumbled under his breath, but 11 could make out some of the words. He was mumbling something about danger, but 11 couldn't see where the danger was.

7 and 5 were still ahead of them by at least a few feet. Both seemed edgy as well.

Was there something she was missing? Why was everyone so uncomfortable when she wasn't? Soon 11 began to get lost in her thoughts. It wasn't till 6 poked her side with his pen-tipped finger and pointed in front of them that she noticed 5 and 7 were no longer in front of them. That immediately brought panic.

They had lost them!

Looking around she couldn't see them anyway, just the dirt, rubble, and barbed wire of the Emptiness.

"What are we going to do 6?!" she asked.

6 just looked at her, his optics showed nothing. He rubbed her arm gently, trying to comfort her.

They kept walking on, trying to find where 5 and 7 had gone, but they were no where to be found. 11 tried to call out to them, but it simply echoed back to her.

The late afternoon sun beamed down on them before 11 finally gave up. 6 came up to her, he didn't say anything, but he rested his hand on her leg. She felt so stupid. They had come out here to try and find what was coming, and she didn't try to stop them. Now 5 and 7 were lost and it was because of her.

"I guess...all we can do is turn back and hope they come home" She said softly.

As she stood up to head home, 6's optics widened. Fear was clear on his face.

"6 whats wro--" A powerful blow to the head cut off 11's words. Her vision went black and she felt herself fall over. The last thing she heard was 6's voice calling her name, then...Nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------

When 11's optics opened once again, her sight was blurring, when her eyes finally focused she could tell that the sun was setting and night was falling. Sitting up she rubbed her head. The pain from what ever hit her was still there. Looking around she wondered where 6 had gone. Then her eyes rested on a figure. It was standing not far from her, one of its feet rested on 6's back. Her striped friend was out cold.

Anger burned in her chest, who would be so cruel to hurt 6. Getting up, despite the pain in her head, she stormed closer to the figure.

"How dare you hurt--" she stopped. The figure was easier to make out when she was closer, and what she saw there made her freeze.

"Nice to see you again 11" 10 smiled.

11 nearly fell backwards. No 10 was dead! This wasn't real! He couldn't be standing infront of her now, and he wouldn't have hurt 6. This was a dream. It couldn't be real. It was just another horrible dream.

A laugh came from 10 "Whats the matter? It looks like you've seen a ghost"

6 began to move underneath 10's foot. At first 11 couldn't make out what he said, but he repeated it.

"A friend is a enemy" he chocked out.

10 stomped on 6's back, causing him to cry out. "Shut up you useless sack" he growled, and 6 became silent.

11's optics wasn't 10. 10 was never so cruel. He was something else...something worse.


	5. Chapter 5

1 stood in total shock and fear. 10 just smiled back at her. In his hand was a metal pole that was curved at the end, which she guess he had used to strike down 6 and herself. 11 didn't know what to do. She was confused. 10, her closest friend and the first person she ever really loved, stood in front of her, he was alive, he didn't die as she thought. The thought should have brought joy to 11, but all she could feel was hatred.

10 began to spin the pole in his hand "Why so silent?"

What could she say? How nice to see you again, glad to see when you're alive, by the way, I'd like it if you could take your foot off my friend.

For several seconds, or hours, 11 couldn't tell, her and 10 just stared at each other. When someone finally moved, it wasn't what 11 had expected.

10 walked towards her, leaving 6 behind him, still unconscious. As he approached her he raised the metal pole. 11 flinched and closed her eyes, expecting to be struck on the head again. She gasped when the cold metal pressed against the back of her head and pulled her closer to 10. At first he almost looked like he use to, when they first met, but that illusion shattered, leaving behind the harsh reality. 10 had harmed and betrayed her.

Silently he rested his hand on 11's cheek "I really have missed you 11" he whispered.

11 pushed away "Don't touch me!" she screamed. 10 only slightly stumbled. Glaring back at him, there was no warmth in her voice. "You aren't 10 anymore..."

10's optics glared back at her, that had stung. "No...I guess I'm not, but that won't change how I feel about you"

11 just shook her head "Right I'm so sure. So you're not even going to tell me how you lived? Why you're here?" she couldn't really read the expression on 10's face.

He laughed, removing the metal pole from behind her head and began to spin it again. "Well…if you must know, that fall didn't kill me as I thought it would. I escaped before you set that building on fire, with only a broken leg" he's gaze seemed to get distant as he talked, they memories playing in his head.

"I wandered out into the Emptiness for sometime, I collapsed from pain and exhaustion after a while…."

Movement behind 10 caught 11's attention, 6 was trying to stand. She could easily see the pain that 6 was in, but he trying to get up. 11 turned her gaze back to 10, trying to keep his attention from her friend. He didn't seem to notice.

"A stitchpunk named 77 found me, took me in, and showed me true power" he smiled almost manically. "She gave me power, she made me stronger" He stopped and glanced at 11, a sigh came from him "I am not here to kill you 11, I'm here to ask if you'll join us…" he voice trailed off as he held a hand out to her.

11 just stepped back and glared "So what? You're asking me to turn my back on the ones that took me in and treated me like family? HA! You are blinded 10…"

"Am I? Am I really?" he laughed.

A voice called from behind him "Yes you are"

10 turned just in time to have 6's sharp pen-tipped fingers rake across the side of his face. He screamed, loudly and full of rage. He easily turned and knocked 6 away, sending him stumbling towards 11.

Hatred burned in his optics as 11 helped her friend to stay upright. He touched his face where the cuts in his burlap skin were.

"You little rat!" He spat.

6 softly smiled back at him, he seemed proud of what he done "Enemies deserve pain..." he grumbled and moved 11 back, facing her in the opposite direction.

"Go"

At that 11 bolted, running back towards the clock tower, she could hear 6's footsteps behind her as well as 10's angry screams fading into the distance. He wasn't following them. Thank the maker for that. Everything had basically made 11's mind shut down, all she knew was that she had to get away from there, she had to get away from 10.

------------------------------------------------------------

When they made it back to the clock tower 11 urged 6 to go and see 2 to get his wounds treated, he was limping badly from their run. 11 on the other hand, went to her room, draped the curtain closed, and curled up on her bed.

Laying there alone in the darkness, 11 finally broke down. She closed her optics tightly as small sobs shook her, she was confused and scared. 10 was her closest friend when she had woken up in this strange world, he had shown her what it held, and now he had chosen to go against her, and hurt her best friend.

"Why….why….why" she repeated over and over to the walls, as if they'd respond to her. They stayed quiet, and she continued to sob and whimper.

She stayed like that for some time. It wasn't till someone shook her shoulder that she realized she had fallen asleep. Opening her optics she saw 2 standing over her, the elder had a sad smile on his face. 11 sat up and rubbed her face.

"6 told me what happened…" 2 rested his hand on hers as she looked away. He always comforted her, she trusted him greatly. 2 and 6 were the only two people that she could tell anything to, but that comfort couldn't quell her growing confusion and sorrow.

"How…how could he do that" she whimpered and closed her optics again. Her hands shook underneath 2's. She couldn't take this pain again. When she believed 10 was dead it had nearly destroyed her, now that she knew he was alive and wanted her to turn against the other, she didn't know what to feel.

2 patted her head "What ever his reasons…" he said as pulled 11's hood up over her head like she used to wear it "He still cares about you, now if that is something good or bad, well that's up to you to decide" With that he turned and left the room.

Through the doorway 11 could see the morning sun already shining through the windows. Everything seemed to be going so fast, how could she have time to think?

With a sigh she pushed herself up off her bed and stood there in her room. For a minute she just looked around with a blank stare, until her optics rested on the spear that was 10's. Walking over to where it hung on the wall, 11 ran a hand over the metal pole, tracing it down to the knife tipped end. She hadn't touched it since she had been taken here after the others found her.

"Is this what it really comes down to…" she whispered as she touched the clip that kept her cloak fastened together.

"Fine then…" she took the spear off the wall. Her mind was made up, she knew what she had to do, and hopefully it would bring peace to her mind. Whether or not she would be coming back from this she didn't know, but it needed to be done, she needed answers and only 10 would have them.


	6. Chapter 6

The day dragged by slowly. 11 mostly just stayed confined to her room, not letting anyone see her. Silently she prepared to face him, she would go after 10. Yes, it was dangerous, but she needed to speak to him, try and talk him out of the path he was on.

What if she didn't come back? What if 10 captured her …or worse killed her?

How would anyone know what happened to her?

Silently she looked over to the pieces of scrapped paper that she and 6 used to draw on together. Grabbing one piece and pulling her jar of ink that her dear friend gave her, she began to scribble something.

When it was done she placed it on her bed, in plain sight so 6 would find it if he came in.

Every so often, 11 would peak out from the curtain. She watched the light as it changed with the time.

As late afternoon came, she looked at 10's spear which rested on her bed. Without even really thinking she took it from where it lay, folded it up as it was made to do, and tucked it into the pouch that she now wore on her side. It might become useful.

When night finally came and everyone had gone to sleep. 11 slipped from her room and made her way out of the clock tower. She saw 3 and 4 curled up on a lump of cloth on the side of 1's throne room. The twins always slept where ever they wished. They rarely slept in one spot for very long. As she tried to sneak past them she kept her optics on the two, not noticing the book in front of her.

With a loud thud she tripped over and fell on top of the large book. Grumbling to herself she glanced at the twins, they hadn't woken. She sighed with relief.

"Thank the maker they're such heavy sleepers" she whispered.

Thankfully the rest of her way out of the clock tower went uninterrupted, and she made it out at last.

Looking towards the Emptiness she took a large breath. She'd have to find 10 before morning came, and someone actually noticed her absence. Hopefully she'd come back safely, with her deed accomplished.

* * *

It was late at night, and 6 still tossed and turned in his cloth nest. Something didn't feel right. Something was wrong. Quietly he got to his feet and went to 11's room. She hadn't come out all day, and he was worried about her.

Pushing back the curtain he poked his stripped head inside.

"11, are you alri….." his voice trailed out as he realized his friend was not there.

His optics widened, as he saw the piece of paper and her bed. As he walked closer to it he made out the shape that was sketched on the paper with ink. He picked it up. It was a heart, with 6 painted in the middle, the words 'I'm sorry' written below it.

6's fingers traced over the heart and his name. 11 had left, and she knew he'd find this.

Why?

"What you thinking...?" he said, his voice shook. Taking a look around the room, he saw that 10's spear no longer hung on the wall. It clicked. Dropping the paper he bolted out of the room, and out of the clock tower. He knew where she went, and he knew she was in danger.

* * *

11 was silently making her way farther into the Emptiness. She didn't know where exactly 10 was, but she had to try.

Climbing over rocks, broken pieces of metal and other rubble, she began to lose hope that she'd find him. 11 sighed and flopped down on a rock, exhaustion starting to wear away at her. She was about to give up when she looked around and realized this place looked familiar.

"This is…" she whispered.

A voice from behind her answered "Yes, this is where we stopped the day that creature attacked"

11 jumped to her feet and looked behind her. There stood 10, he once again held the curved metal pole in his hand, but there seemed to be no hatred in his stance. 11 took a step back and 10 laughed.

"Oh come now, you've come all this way to find me don't act like you aren't glade that I'm here" He jumped down from the rock and walked towards her.

Her voice shook "I…I only came to get answers" she held her hand over the pouch in case he tried something.

10 nodded "Alright, but if you want answers…you'll need to come with me" he put his hand behind 11's back and began to push her forward. She didn't refuse, she would have to play along…for now.

* * *

6 was running frantically through the Emptiness. He needed to protect 11, he needed to keep her away from that evil creature that dared to once call himself her friend.

As he ran, 6 saw horrible flashes of visions. He saw 11, fear and pain showed vividly on her face. Flashes of 10, 11 and two other stitchpunks that 6 couldn't identify played over and over in his head. He needed to find her. He needed to protect her.

When he got to a higher point on the rubble he could easily see the demolished factory where is now stood in ash. What drew his attention however, was the smaller building beside the devastation. It had been untouched by the fire. As 6 stared at it, he saw 11 being led into the building by 10 in his mind. His fingers twitched angrily. 10 would soon regret it if he did anything to 11.

* * *

When 6 finally reached the building, morning was not far off. There was no sight of 11 or 10, but he knew they were inside.

Luckily none of the floating blimp-like sentries were out, giving 6 an easy way to sneak in.

The inside of the building looked like any other one that still stood in the city, but there were modifications that had been made to fit however lived here with 10. There were small areas made out of the rumble, much like rooms, but not completely cut off from the main one.

As 6 sneaked around, the floor began to creak, threatening to draw attention to him. No one was around.

With a small sigh of relief he pressed further into the he came to what looked like a large trunk with a hole in it's side he stopped. There was an old warn out black blanket that rested on top of the trunk, part of it fell down creating a slight cover over the hole, but 6 could still see it.

From within the trunk came small noises, they sounded scared. Quietly he pushed the black fabric away. Inside the trunk was a room, several weapons rested against the wall. There was also several maps scribbled out on paper, those decorated the walls, had the danger not been so great, 6 would have examined these maps to find roots out into....

A whimper ceased 6's examination of the room, and his optics immediately fell on the bed that was in the darker corner of the trunk. 11 lay there curled up as tightly as she could manage, a piece of cloth was tied to cover her mouth, and her arms were bound together. Pain and fear was as clear on her face as the stripes on his.

Slowly, he rested his hand on 11's arm. At first she cried out and tired to move away, but 6 stopped her. Using a peice of broken metal that lay abandoned on the floor, he cut 11's arms loose and untied to cloth around her mouth. It wasn't till she was free that 6 noticed the clasps on her stomach where undone and her front was completely opened. His optics widened and his wanted to kill 10 right then and there.

11 looked up him, flung her arms around 6's neck, and held on. Her body shook and she whimpered again. "O...oh 6! oh 6! I...I'm so sorry...I didn't....h-he told me if I wanted the answers I c-came for I...I'd have to go with him.....and he brought me here...he...oh 6!" 11 sounded as if she would have started crying if she could. There was no doubt in 6's mind what 10 had done to her, but for now worrying over that would have to wait.

"You have to get away" he said helping her to her feet. She was still shaking.

"She's not going anywhere" a familiar cold voice said from behind him.

As he began turning to face 10, he once again felt the metal pole slam against the side of his head. Pain vibrated through his entire body and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"6!" 11 cried as she came to crouch beside him. She touched the side of his face where the pole had struck him.

10 just laughed "She refused to join me so I guess there's no further use for either of you" he tapped the floor with the pole repeatedly.

Footsteps were heard farther away and soon became louder. 10 turned around as a stitchpunk appeared in the doorway of his room. "So 77, what shall we do with them?" he laughed.

The new arrival was tall and very thin, her head barely fit in the hole that created the doorway. Her body was mostly a dark gray fabric, except for her torso which was brown leather with a small have skirt that hung down her back. Her arms were almost completely made out of metal, with a small tuft of fabric on her shoulders.

"Ohoho So he came just as FIX predicted"

She tapped the side of her head with one of her long, needle-like fingers. As soon as she seemed to make up her mind she waved her hand "Just throw them in one of the cages and leave them there" she turned and strode out of the room without another word.

10 bowed and lifted the pole once again. It struck 11 painfully on the top of her head, something sparked and she spiraled down into a black oblivion.


	7. Chapter 7

When 11 began to wake, she could hear water dripping from somewhere father off. Struggling, she sat up.

Her world was black. She could feel something cold and rough beneath her. It seemed as if she was floating in nothing but a black abyss.

Where was she?

Rubbing her head, she gasped. Something was wrong. There was a small dent in the top of her head, from where 10 had struck her no doubt, but she could see no movement, just black nothingness. She touched her optics, she couldn't even see her own fingers.

Fear began to weave its way into her. What would she do if she couldn't see! How would she and 6 get out of this horrid place they were in.

Suddenly she remembered that 10 had hit 6 as well. She needed to find him. As she jumped to her feet to look for him, her head slammed into something hard above her, and she fell to the floor.

Quietly she groaned as she rubbed her head again. What did I hit? she wondered. Looking up she saw metal bars that had been pressed down towards her, as if stepped on by something.

She blinked. She could see again! But why could she...

11 looked above her. Had it been the bars when she hit her head? Leaving that to be figured out later she began to take in her surroundings. The light was dull, but she could see. She was sitting in a metal cage, much like the ones the humans had put their pets in long ago. The metal bars that hovered over her head had thin spaces between them.

Her optics drifted down to her chest and she realized that her front was still wide open. In her mind she screamed. What 10 had done...it hadn't been a dream after all like she had hoped, it was real. With shaky hands she closed the bronze clasps. When that was done she gazed at her surroundings again, trying to keep her mind off what had happened.

As 11 examined the cage a moan from the other corner made her head snap around. 6 lay on his side in an agonized heap.

"6!" she cried and moved to his side. She stroked his head and small sobs began to shake her. "Oh 6...I'm so sorry...this is all my fault" she mumbled.

The male began to stir, painful moans came from his ragged body. When he sat up his eyes drifted over 11's face, then rolled back and he slumped to his side once again.

Quickly she caught him and rested his head on her legs. She sat there and wept. How could this be happening to her? She never asked for any of this.

"Hehe you're an interesting one, yes, very interesting"

The sudden voice made her jump. Turning her head she looked for the owner of the voice.

"Can you see now?" the voice came once again. Her eyes fell upon a small brown figure that was crouched next to the cage, large optics staring back at her.

It was another stitchpunk. He was small compared to her, he didn't seem dangerous though. He simply watched her. The new arrival's face was mostly a bleached white with some patches on either cheek. The overalls he wore, as well seemed to be covered in patches.

11 stared at him, she didn't know what to say, he might be there to watch her and 6.

She glanced at him angrily "Who are you" she said cautiously. Protectively she gently placed 6 down on the floor and sat between him and this new arrival.

He giggled as he watched her "My name? My name is FIX" he said, his voice seemed like a child's.

11 still watched him with a cautious expression "Alright FIX" she said slightly spat his name, she didn't trust him "Why are you here? What do you want?"

The boy stitchpunk giggled again "Me? I want nothing, nothing but to watch, to observe, to see"

His response confused 11 and she titled her head to the side.

"See what?"

"To see what lies ahead..." he answered softly.

11 shook her head at the strange stitchpunk and helped 6 to a sitting position. Sluggishly he sat up, his optics blinking. When he seemed to have recovered she leaned over and kissed  
him on the head.

"I'm glad you're alright" she whispered.

Beside them, FIX gave a little giggle, "So would you like to get out of here?" he asked.

11's head shot up and looked at him with wide optics, she hadn't expected that. Cautiously she wondered what he might be planning.

"Why help us?" she said bitterly, "aren't you 77's follower?"

FIX gave a small nod, "Yes, I do follow 77, but I wasn't given orders to guard you, nor told to keep you inside" he smiled at her.

She didn't want to accept his help, but what other choice did she have? They couldn't trust FIX. Yet 11 nodded, and watched as FIX moved to the door of the cage. He played with the small lock for a second then the door swung open.

Helping 6 to his feet, 11 stood and slowly made her way out of the cage. 6 stumbled a bit, but he seemed to be alright.

When they were out FIX picked up two objects from the ground beside him.

"Here! Take these, they may be useful" he said, and handed 11 a match and 10's folded spear.

11 gawked at the weapon, she thought he had taken it when he had brought her here.

"How did you get this?" she asked, but as soon as she raised her head FIX had disappeared.

"Come on, let's go" she said and tugged 6 along.

They headed through the dark, damp, room. 11 guessed it was a basement. The sound of dripping water continued, but she couldn't locate the source. Their footsteps seemed to echo in the abandoned room.

Finally they came to a dark broken staircase that led to the light of outside. There was a small ramp with several places to put your feet. It must have been how the rouges came in and out of this place so easily. Cautiously they climbed the ramp, and soon, cold wind blew against 11's face.

They had made it out. The sun was just beginning to set. It's light casting bright orange rays among the Emptiness. Had the danger not been so great, 11 would have loved to sit there and watch the sunset, but that luxury was useless at the moment.

11 turned to 6 "We're almost home" she said.

"Are you now?" a voice came from above them.

The female's body stiffened as she recognized the voice. Looking up she saw 10 resting on a ledge just above their heads. The smirk he wore on his face seemed hidden behind the three large stitched up scars on his cheek. This made 11 smile, as she remembered that 6 had managed to claw 10 before being knocked out when they had first met him only a day or so before. She hadn't noticed the wound till now.

"I don't believe you are leaving 11" 10 continued, "you, or your little friend" he laughed slightly and jumped from the ledge. He landed just beside her, and she had to jump back a step to keep him from hitting her.

"Go die you worthless traitor!" 11 yelled at him, but 10 didn't seem to hear her. Instead he was looking at 6. With swift movements he threw his clenched fist into 6's stomach and then his other hand went to the back of the smaller stichpunk's neck.

6 cried out as 10 forcibly pushed him to the ground.

11 covered her mouth with her hands, to keep herself from crying out.

When 6 lay motionless on the ground 10 turned to 11.

"Heh, he really doesn't deserve you're affection" 10 said softly. He began to approach her.

"He is too weak, nothing but a stupid psychic, you deserve someone better then that"

11 was repulsed by his words "And you think YOU'RE better for me?" she laughed.

10 didn't find her comment funny. When he was close enough, he raised his hand and flung it at 11's face. The slap was nearly soundless, but 11's head snapped to the side.

Immediately following, he caressed her cheek with his hand. Pain was clear on her face.

"Don't you even care about those days we spent together?" he whispered, and began to move to 11's back.

"Actually, I don't" she spat at him, turning her head to keep him in her sight.

10's fingers brushed against her back and neck, then they traveled to her stomach and he began to fiddle with the bronze clasps on 11's front.

"Why not…we were so happy then, why not let us be happy again?"

11 tried to look to 6 for help, but when she looked for his injured form, she realized he was no longer there. A glimpse of gray caught her eye and she saw his stripped form running awkwardly towards the clock tower.

She smiled. At least her friend was safe.

10's fingers continued to toy with 11's clasps.

"Let go of me!" she cried and pulled away from him. When his grip on her disappeared she bolted through the debris. She didn't know where she was going, but it had to be better then there.

As she ran, she could hear footsteps behind her. 10 was following her.

She pushed on further. It took her a while to realize where she was. She had run into the charred remains of the old factory. Wood and metal lay everyway in charred clumps. She had never known what had happened here, but she knew it wasn't pleasant.

Struggling, 11 climbed the debris, moving higher and higher. When she came to a dead end drop, her feet skidded against the burnt wood. She barely avoided falling off the edge. She looked down, the platform she was on was suspended above the ground by several piled up planks of wood and other debris. Large black pools were easily visible on the ground.

"No place to run to now 11" 10's voice and footsteps sounded behind her, "Why not just give up and come quietly?"

11 turned quickly. 10's face seemed strained from exhaustion, but he didn't let it show in his movements. He kept advancing towards her.

Looking around 11 saw a lone plank of wood that came from the edge of the platform. She began moving to the side, very slowly, with each small step she got closer to the wood.

"Why do you fight a useless battle?" 10 went on, he didn't seem to realize her plan. His arms were slightly outstretched.

11 gripped the tools FIX had given her tightly, she'd only have one shot at this.

When her feet hit the plank, she began to back onto it, giving 10 the idea that he was cornering her.

"You could do so much better off with us instead of them"

She looked down to the ground, the plan growing in her head.

A laugh came from the stitchpunk in front of her, "What's the matter 11? Afraid of heights?"

11 lit the match against the wood, the sudden light from the flame seemed to blind 10.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked with a chuckle, fear absent on his face.

When they reached the end of the wooden board, 11's foot slipped. She stumbled for a second, but the match fell from her hand, falling to the ground. The lit piece of the wood, hit the black pools on the ground, and soon beneath them was a fury of flames.

10 laughed once again, "What now 11?" he asked taking another step in her direction. The plan underneath them creaked.

Playing her part well, 11 clutched the spear 10 had once owned with shaky hands.

The creature infront of her eyed the weapon with interest. "Are you going to try and kill me?" 10 said.

11's grip tightened on spear.

"I still do love you 11..." he said in a whisper, his voice almost sounded sad, "...don't forget what we were"

Another step, another creak from the board.

Those words. Words such as those should be cherished, but coming from the retched creature in front of her, they only brought anger.

The fire beneath them flared, It was surprising that the flames didn't lick the bottom of the plank.

"I already have!" she cried and flung the spear sideways. The long metal pole slammed into the side of 10's head.

A cry was heard from the male, and he began to stumble sideways. Trying to stop himself from falling, he grabbed the end of the spear. Instead of ceasing his fall, the metal was ripped from 11's hand, and the male fell.

As his body plummeted towards the flaming earth, his mouth open in a soundless cry, 11 thought she saw sorrow on his face. Soon, his body was consumed by the ravenous flames.

He was gone. Her first friend, her first lover, he was gone, but she hadn't lost him to the tongues of fire. No, she had lost him to his own anger and confusion, he was gone long before his demise.

Her breathing shaky, and her knees weak, 11 made her way down from the platform. Her mind whirled, she almost couldn't believe what had just happened, though she had planned it all when she had been cornered by 10.

As she left the flaming rubble of the factory, and began stumbling towards the clock tower. Her feet stumbled on the rocks of the Emptiness. The lone stitchpunk's eyes barely saw anything in front of her. Everything that had happened, all that she had seen since she had awakened finally came rushing back to her. She couldn't think. Her mind had just about shut down.

When her foot struck a rock, she flew forward. Her body landed painfully on her stomach, dust flew upward and swirled around her. She didn't bother to get to her feet. 11 simply lied there, her optics slowly sliding closed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is she alright?! We'll she live!?"

"Easy .... Easy 6"

"B-But...she hasn't waken, hasn't moved"

"Be patient 6, she'll come around"

The voices 11 heard seemed unusually loud. They rang out in the darkness that covered her. A twitch of her hand and a gasp sounded.

"She moved, maybe she's awake"

"Perhaps you're right 5"

5? 6? She was back with them? Or was this some kind of horrible dream to taunt the female. Her optics opened, her vision blurry. When her vision began to focus she saw a distressed 2 staring down at her.

"Ah there's our girl" he said with relief thick in his voice. Silently the inventor helped 11 to a sitting position. Looking around, she saw 5 and 6 staring back at her. Her eyes rested upon 6, the little stitchpunk was standing a little behind 2. He watched her with concern and worry.

"My dear we were worried when you had disappeared" 2 explained as he examined 11's minor injuries.

"Then when 6 came bursting in here screaming your name and the factory was ablaze once more, well we assumed the very worst"

11 rubbed her head "What...what happened to me?" she forced out. 5 was the one to step forward and answer.

"Well...after 6 came running in screaming, some of us went out to look for you" his single optic watched her. "We found you passed out not far from the factory, when we began to bring you back here...well you kept mumbling something about 10 and the factory..."

When the eye-patched stitchpunk finished 11 looked down at her hands. So it had all really happened. A glimpse of blue in the corner of her vision made her turn. It was the cloak that 11 had made for her, it lay on the far end of the bench that she rested on. Picking it up she ran her hand over the blue material, her face expressionless.

2 stepped away "Well your injuries aren't to severe, except for that dent in your head, but that will go away soon" the inventor told her.

"I need to go back..." she said under her breath. Then raising her head, determination flaring in her optics she spoke louder.

"I need to go back to the factory, there's something I must do"

* * *

Within the hour 11, 5, 6, 7, and 9, began their trek to the still burning factory. Why everyone had decided to come with her was unknown, but 11 didn't mind the company. 5 and 7 were talking behind them, and 9 talked with 6 who walked beside her.

Her stripped friend still walked awkwardly, his own injuries obviously bugging. 11 was surprised he could walk at all after all the damage 10 had done to the small stitchpunk, but she was happy that he was still here with her.

Whent the factory came into view, the flames were still going, but not nearly as bad as before. 11 sped up, almost to a run, leaving the others behind her. In her hand, the female clutched a small peice of polished rock she had found. Words were ingraved into its smooth surface.

Crouching down just in front of the flaming inferno, 11 clipped the blue fabric from her neck and pulled it in front of her. This gift had been so precious to her when 10 had given it to her, but that had changed. Resting the cloak beside her, she picked the rock up with both hands. She raised it over her head just a bit, then slammed it into the earth. It slightly resembled the tombstones of the humans that were still seen from time to time.

Everyone came to stand behind her, watching her back. She could feel their gaze. Moving to her feet 11 picked up the cloak. With closed optics she tightened her grip on the fabric. Then with one swift powerful movement, she threw the blue memory into the fire.

The female and the others watched as the cloth shriveled under the dancing flames. It seemed to dance with them as it began to burn.

"Good bye my friend..." she said to the cloak when it had completely disappeared.

6 came up beside 11 and place a hand on her shoulder. When she turned towards him he wore a saddened smile. "It is done" he said.

11 gave a nod. He was right, it was over. 10 was gone. As everyone began to leave she gave one final look at the rock she had placed.

The words engraved there sprang out to her: _10, a beloved friend, a lost comrade._

Just as she began to turn and follow the others, movement caught her attention. It was off to the side, but 11 thought she saw 10 standing there, watching her. She looked to the others, then back at him, but he was gone.

Shaking her head, she turned and ran to catch up with the others. It had to have been her imagination. She hadn't truly seen 10. She hoped...

* * *

The figure watched her as she left. His friend was still as beautiful as she was the day they had met. A sigh came from his form, he would miss her dearly.

"Don't tell me you're still swooning over that girl?" a voice came from behind him. When he turned he looked to to see the tall form of 77 staring back at him, her metal arms folded across her chest.

"Come now 10, really? after everything she has done to you? She tried to kill you twice now..." a wicked smile crossed her face, she tended to tell her lies well.

"That may be, but I can't help but miss her" 10's voice sounded sincere, that made 77 angry.

"Now now dear," she placed a clawed hand on his shoulder "Didn't she betray your love? She's fallen for the little soothsayer, you are just a memory to her now"

The male tensed at that, and 77's smile widened. Turning him around to face her she placed a hand on his burlap cheek. "You belong here, with me and my men" she said softly, "I could use you dearly, you'd make a wonderful second"

10 gave a thoughtful look, his head turned to the side,

"And if you do stay, you could get you're revenge on that girl and her found lover"

77's wicked smile seemed to mimic itself slightly on 10's face. He nodded, and 77 clapped her hands together.

"Good boy" she laughed "Good boy"

* * *

When 11 and the group returned to the clock tower 6 had immediately scurried off. She watched him, curiously, he seemed to be looking for something.

Smiling to herself, 11 returned to her room. Pushing the red curtain back as she entered, 11 took in her room. It seemed slightly empty now that 10's spear and her cloak no longer hung on the walls, but she shook it off. She'd get use to it.

"11! 11!"

She turned at the sound of her name, and she looked to see 6 pushing his way through the curtain. A strip of red plaid fabric and a large silver locket rested in his hands. 11 slightly gawked at the items.

"6...wha?" she couldn't even form the words, before 6 threw the pendant over her head. It hung heavily from her neck. 11's fingers traced over the design of the locket.

Then once again without warning, 6 wrapped the plaid fabric around 11's waist and tied it. She just stared at him in disbelief.

"6, what are these for?" she asked, totally confused.

Her friend looked up at her, a smile of his face, "These are for you!" he said.

11 at this, and wrapped her arms around 6's neck. "Thank you" she whispered. She felt his pen-tipped fingers slide across her back as he returned the hug. When they drew back 6 pointed at the locket.

"Open it" he said smiling.

Curious, 11 took of the locket then held the large pendant with both hands She pressed a finger against the little clasp and it flung open. Inside, on both sides of the pendant were two numbers. 6 rested on one side of the open locket, 11 sat on the other. The black ink stuck out against the silver metal.

11 lifted her head and looked at 6, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I love you 11" he said, smiling.

That nearly made 11 drop the pendant all together, but she kept her hold. She believe she had just heard. She had no idea that 6 had felt that way about her, but it sent sparks through her metal spine.

"I love you too 6" she whispered. The she did something that shocked the both of them.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to 6's. The kiss was short, but it held so much meaning.

When 6 drew away, he's face was full of shock, but smiled too.

11 looked away, slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry...I've wanted to do that for a while" she said softly.

6 rubbed her head, "No need to apologize"

A quick nod jerked 11's head, then she walked over to her wall, locket in hand, and rested the string over the two small hooks that rested there.

She stepped back and admired the silver gift, the black 11 and 6 standing out.

6 came up from behind and wrapped her arms around 11's waist, and he too, looked at the locket. It rested beautifully on the hooks that 10's spear once hung.

_FIN_

* * *

_**Yes this is the final chapter, but I am writing a sequel too, so please keep watch for it :3 **  
_


End file.
